


Room Number Four

by Jeaven



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Humor, M/M, Pain Kink, Patient!Dan, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Smut, dentist!phil, this is so cringeworthy I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaven/pseuds/Jeaven
Summary: Dan is afraid of going to the dentist and doesn't know abut his pain kink yet, Phil is about to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (It was so hard not to title this The Dentist Fic)
> 
> I blame Dan and his rant on his pain kink on YouNow.  
> But honestly I mean someone had to do it.

**Room Number Four**

It was not like Dan hated going to the dentist per sé.

He knew it was important for his health and even tried to comply to the instructions the doctor gave him. But his mouth just happened to be unnaturally sensitive to any kind of intrusion and even reacted to cold water with searing pain. Which was, to put it simply, very inconvenient, as he also didn't have a very high pain tolerance. Unfortunately, he couldn't just _not_ go to the dentist, which was why after months he had finally forced himself to find a dentist in his new home town, Manchester. And it still felt as unpleasant as it had been at home in Wokingham.

A voice ripped Dan out of his silent ramblings. „Mister Howell in room four please.“

He sighed and complied to the instructions. The building was very modern and had a comfortable atmosphere, yet it felt more like a walk towards his execution. He chided himself for being so silly - he was twenty-two, damn it - but it did little to calm his nerves.

Room four greeted him with a quite impressive sight. Next to the examination stool was a small table, which held all the different utensils that made Dan fear this appointment so much.

Reluctantly, he sat down, and a few seconds later quick steps hurried through the door. A young man with bright blue eyes entered the room.

„Daniel Howell, am I right?“ The doctor looked him over quickly and started typing something on the computer next to the stool.

Dan’s breath stuttered. He hadn’t expected someone so young and handsome. „I… uh… Yes.“

„Would you mind if I called you Daniel? I don’t like formalities that much,“ The doctor asked, still focused entirely on the computer screen.

„Just Dan,“ Dan said without even thinking about it.

He was rewarded with a bright smile. „Perfect. You can call me Phil.“

„Okay,“ Dan mumbled, already feeling his heartbeat speed up as Phil started preparing the pick. He tried to tell himself that nothing was going to happen - he'd always taken his dental hygiene very seriously - but as always, it didn't really work. When Phil asked him to sit back and place his head on the headrest, the doctor seemed to catch up on Dan’s worries.

„Nervous?“ he asked, and he was the first one to that in a understanding manner.

„Yeah,“ Dan admitted surprisingly easily. Normally he tried to keep his fear hidden as long as he could, but there was just something about Doctor Phil Lester that made him relax.  
Phil smiled at him softly and Dan felt the knot in his stomach untangling a bit.

„Don’t worry, I get that quite a lot,“ he said conversationally. „Would it help you if I explained to you what I was doing?“

Dan focused on Phil to avoid staring at all the sharp utensils - which was worryingly easy, and he caught himself looking into the blue eyes in front of him for way longer than he wanted to.

„Dan?“ Phil asked and he realized that he had also failed to answer.

„Um…“ For a moment he struggled to remember what the question was. „Yeah, yeah we could try that.“

Phil beamed. „Perfect. Ready, then?“

 _Absolutely not_ , Dan thought, but figured he had no choice. He laid back on the stool and took a deep breath as the back was slowly lowered until he was basically laying down.

Phil started talking effortlessly and explained as he went along. „So, we will begin simple with this tiny mirror, okay?“

Dan nodded as best as he could and reluctantly opened his mouth as a bright lamp was positioned above his head.

„Okay, let’s see…“ Phil gently placed a finger on Dan’s lower lip to hold his jaw in place as he started to take a closer look at his teeth.

The touch sent a strange spark through him that felt better than it was supposed to, causing him to shudder a bit. Phil hesitated and applied more pressure, which only resulted in Dan flinching again. Somehow the touch, even though coated by a rubber glove, did much, much more than just calming him down like it was supposed to. And Dan definitely did not want to think about that.

Luckily, Phil quickly resumed his examination and Dan tried to focus on his fear that was suddenly fading more quickly than he wanted it to. He managed to keep both the fear and the quickly rising other emotions at bay as long as Phil was just using the mirror, but then he suddenly said „Oh, dear. I think we might have to take a closer look at that.“

Dan barely managed to stifle a distressed noise, though he wasn't sure what exactly he was afraid of at that point.

„Okay, I will have to use the pick now,“ Phil said. „It’s only to test the enamel for any vulnerable spots and won’t hurt.“

Dan would’ve snorted if he could - the process still always felt cringey to him, even if it didn’t hurt.

Phil held his cheek back with one finger and carefully started to probe with the sharp metal at one of his back teeth. Usually, Dan would be freaking out internally, and he did tense up, but for an entirely different reason.

Phil’s fingers now not only on his lips but _in his mouth_ created an explosive feeling inside of him that he was too scared to name. And then, when he felt the metal pick at his teeth with more force and a tiny spark of pain pinched his mouth those two feelings _mixed together_ , creating something dangerously close to arousal, and it was suddenly so confusing he didn't even realize Phil was done. By the time he had repressed his feelings enough to concentrate on his surroundings again, Phil was halfway through his explanations of what he had found.

„… so we’ll have to have a good eye on that. I suggest you have your next appointment in two months so that I can make sure your back tooth is still in acceptable state.“

Dan blinked and decided not to ask, as he was way too embarrassed to admit he’d totally zoned out and just croaked out a „Okay, fine.“

Phil handed him a piece of paper. „Just give that to my secretary and she’ll book your next appointment, yeah?“

Dan nodded. „Thanks.“

Phil grinned. „See, it’s already over. I hope it wasn’t as bad as you expected it to be.“

Dan only shook his head - god knew this had been something else. Not bad, but far too good if he was being honest - which made it terrifying as hell. Especially since he could feel a part of him that desperately wanted to suggest an earlier date for the next appointment. What the hell had happened to him, that that young doctor had turned his fear into some kind of attraction in not more than ten minutes? Phil was undeniably beautiful, sure, but his touches were not like anything Dan had experienced up to that point.

He was so confused and still just turned on enough to run into a wall twice while making his way back to the old lady at the front desk, who gave him a weird look as he also struggled to gave her an answer when she wished him a good day.

All in all, he was happy to not see this place for two months.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan had been anxiously staring at the calendar for days leading up to the date he would see Doctor Lester - Phil - again. He didn't know whether to be glad to have found a dentist that took his fear seriously or scared because of how quickly he'd gotten attracted to him.

When he arrived at the doctor’s office he got assigned to room number four again. He definitely felt terrified,walking down the corridor and entering the room, mostly because he couldn't predict how far his weird mess of feelings would go this time. And once Phil entered, it hit him again how absolutely stunning the young doctor was.

„How are you, Dan?“ Phil asked after quickly shaking his hand.

Dan shrugged. „Quite alright.“

Phil sat down on his stool and tilted his head a little. „Feeling nervous about this again?“

Dan blinked and tried to focus above the fact that that little tilt let his black hair fall into his face a bit. „Yeah.“

 _But not for the right reasons_.

Phil nodded understandingly. „Okay, so today we are going to take a look at your back teeth again, so I’ll have to use the pick, but I’ll be careful, alright?“

Dan nodded and sat back while Phil put on the rubber gloves and took the mirror from the small table.

Dan opened his mouth willingly before Phil even had to ask. It seemed like his muscles were moving on their own accord, just because of the knowledge that Phil was going to touch him again.

Dan didn’t notice the tiny mirror moving around his mouth or the harsh light shining into his face. The light but still firm grip Phil’s fingers had on his lower lip dismantled his concentration completely.

The mirror disappeared in a sift motion along with his hand and Dan had to fight back a whine - this was still just a doctor’s appointment, not a date of any sorts, damn it - while Phil, who completely oblivious to his internal struggle, informed him that he was going to start using the pick again.

Dan hummed a confirmation that he was okay and felt two of Phil’s fingers in his mouth, spreading his lips wider to allow easier access to his back teeth.

As much as he hated to admit it, Dan’s fear had been replaced entirely with simple desire and attraction at this point. He didn’t even hear the scraping of metal against teeth anymore, only felt the pressure of Phil’s fingers against the insides of his mouth as he tried not to think about how that touch would feel if it wasn't just professional.

And god, he needed to stop. He hadn’t seen this man in two months, barely knew him, and yet it felt like this crush - or whatever it was - had been tormenting him for years. Maybe if he just focused on the pain the fear would come back and he could pretend that he wasn’t…

The pick scraped over his gums and sent a flash through Dan’s whole body.

 _Fuck_.

This was not good. This was not good at all. The pain was supposed to make him scared, except now it produced a spark of hot arousal that went straight to his dick.

Phil didn’t fail to notice how tense he'd suddenly become and hesitated for a second. „Are you alright?“ He asked worriedly.

Dan grimaced and nodded as calmly as he could.

Phil frowned, obviously not convinced. „If I hurt you too much, you should say so.“

Dan shook his head and prayed that Phil wouldn’t dwell on it, which thankfully he didn’t. After a moment of silence he went back to work and Dan could relax again, if only for a second.

As soon as the pick was back on that little spot between his teeth and his gum the pain started to rush through him again, somehow even more intense this time. Dan’s breath began to heave as the need in him began building up, his blood seemingly on fire and his cock starting to twitch slightly.

He was screwed, and there was no way out.

Phil thankfully didn't to ask him again about his wellbeing. Dan doubted he could have fooled him a second time while he also had to try to control the situation in his pants.

But then the pick slipped in Phil’s hand and for a second the sharp metal stabbed into the flesh surrounding his teeth.

Dan couldn't stop the involuntary moan coming out of his mouth and they both froze, Phil though for an entirely different reason than Dan did. „I’m sorry!“ He exclaimed and hastily removed the pick from Dan’s mouth. „I should’ve been more careful. I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?“

Dan prayed for the ground to swallow him whole, but unfortunately his cry for help remained unanswered. „No, it’s fine,“ he mumbled, while actually feeling very far from fine. He needed to get out of this room. Fast. „Just, are you done?"

Phil smiled sympathetically. „Almost. Just another quick look, okay?“

With a defeated sigh Dan let his head fall back onto the rest.

He managed to keep any other embarrassing noises to himself, which was only due to the fact that he was still mortified because that Phil had heard him. He basically spend the rest of the examination counting the seconds that ticked by and making a ridiculous effort not to meet Phil’s eyes.

He basically fell out of the chair when the metal left his mouth and fled out of the room as soon as Phil dismissed him. He hated to acknowledge it, but he still had a half-erect dick in his pants that refused to calm down again and every second he spend being with Phil in the same room just made it worse.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan couldn't really comprehend just how deep he'd gotten into this mess the next time he stepped into Doctor Phil Lester’s office.

His last appointment had been three weeks ago and he wasn't due to return for another ten, but he'd faked a toothache and got himself back here way earlier than he should’ve. He also didn't floss completely on purpose, which he hadn't done since he'd been a very rebellious sixteen-year-old. And the worst of all was, he had absolutely no idea why he did it.

The old secretary directed him into room four again and Dan slowly began to wonder if this doctor really didn't have any other rooms or if this particular one was cursed. Before he could start overthinking though, Phil hurried through the door, wearing a polite but still warm smile on his face.

„Good afternoon, Dan,“ he greeted him.

Dan glanced down at their hands as they intervened for a second, the touch sending a light and warm sensation through him, reminding him why he came back sooner than was probably wise.

„I hear you've been experiencing pain?“ Phil inquired.

„Um, yeah…“ Dan hesitated for a second, mentally scrambling to recollect the story he'd told on the phone. „The back tooth you've been keeping an eye on. It stings when I eat sweets or cold stuff.“

Phil frowned a bit and nodded. „That does sound a bit concerning. I will have to test the structure of your enamel for any sign of an unhealthy condition, okay?“

Dan nodded, feeling more than just a bit awkward as Phil continued to treat him like he was scared, when by now he felt the complete opposite.

This time he was thankful for the piercing lamp in front of his face, as it made it harder to stare into Phil’s blue eyes - which he would have done without a doubt if he could’ve.

His lips were spread by Phil’s gentle finger again and Dan couldn't suppress a shudder.

 _That_ was what he came back for. That gentle but determined touch, that turned the pain into something so much different.

This time, he anticipated the touch of the pick and squirmed a bit in his seat when Phil used the mirror first.

„I can’t see anything in particular that looks concerning,“ Phil mumbled and frowned.

Dan silently willed him to just go on, but Phil continued to also inspect all his other teeth with trained eyes.

„You didn't floss that well in the past week, did you?“ He noted, a bit confused.

Dan didn’t answer (he couldn’t, really, with Phil’s hand in his mouth) and shrugged.

Phil’s hands retreated and Dan had to restrain himself from pouting.

„Why?“ he asked.

„I guess I just forgot,“ Dan mumbled.

Phil clearly didn't believe him, but didn't call him out on it either. „You should be more careful,“ he instructed, while reaching behind him to get the pick - allowing Dan a perfect view of his stretched body.

„Okay, let’s see about that pain you mentioned,“ he mumbled and Dan’s mouth opened automatically for him.

Shortly after that he felt the sharp metal against his tooth again and this time he let himself drown in the sensation of pain and need that seemed to burn him from the inside out, each sharp sting in his gum making his dick jump against the restrictions of his jeans.

Again, the moan slipped out of him before he could even think of stifling it. But this time, it was almost impossible to mistake it for fear or pain.

Phil flinched back as if he'd been burned and stared at him. Dan stared back, not even considering breaking the eye contact. He was far too deep in this now anyway.

„You…“ Phil blinked. „Should I stop?“

„No,“ Dan answered him, his voice gravelly.

Phil’s eyes widened - finally he seemed to understand what was being played here. But to Dan’s upmost surprise his expression darkened in response and he continued his examination with much more force than before.

His movements were less careful, less hesitant, and Dan was almost sure even the scraping of the pick brushed against his gums more often than before. Phil’s other hand now not only held back his lips but started stroking his cheeks softly - which only added to Dan’s arousal.

More and more energy built up in his hips until he couldn't take it anymore and bucked up.

The pick disappeared from his mouth and while putting it away Phil’s arm brushed against his crotch as if on accident.

„I don’t see anything particularly worrying,“ Phil said conversationally. „I think you’re good to go.“Dan stared at him disbelievingly.

Phil raised his eyebrows. „What? I cant just keep picking at your teeth when they’re perfectly healthy.“

Dan glanced at his obvious erection, then back at Phil. „And what exactly am I supposed to do about this?“

Phil smirked. „Well, I have another appointment now, but you can have this room for a few minutes if you want.“

Dan couldn't quite believe that this mocking face in front of him was the same one that had reassured him so kindly during his first appointment.

When Dan raised from the stool, Phil took a small step in his direction, cornering him.

„But if you want,“ he whispered lowly, so close to Dan’s ear he could feel his breath, „I can arrange you another appointment in a week, and then we’ll have more time.“

Dan swallowed and nodded. He was screwed but at this point he simply didn't care anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

This wasn't an appointment, not really.

Dan knew that very clearly as he sat down in room number four, his whole body tingling with nerves.

It was late afternoon, and Phil’s office was about to close. Which was probably why Phil picked this time of day. No one was about to disturb them.

Dan felt as if the stool under him was made of flaming coals, but when Phil entered the room and closed the door behind him, the doctor wore a relaxed and friendly smile, just like always.

„How are you feeling today, Dan?“ he asked cheerfully. „That pain in your tooth as bad as last time?“Dan gaped and couldn't quite believe that Phil was actually still playing along. „Um… not really?“

Phil grinned. „That’s good to hear. But let’s have a look anyway, shall we?“

Dan was laid down on the stool.

This time Phil didn't waste time with the mirror and went straight for the pick.

„Open up,“ Phil whispered, his voice suddenly so deep that Dan couldn't help but imagine getting Phil’s fingers wholly in his mouth, sucking on them until they were wet and shiny with spit…

„Jesus, Dan,“ Phil breathed, who had apparently somehow noticed his little fantasy. Dan blinked up at him angrily and tried to tell him silently to just start doing something, but Phil got into character again as if nothing had happened.

Dan felt the pick scratching at his teeth, breaching his gum ever so slightly and his breath began to heave even though Phil was pointedly avoiding any areas that could actually hurt him or cause him pain.

Finally Dan made a protesting noise, to which Phil merely chuckled.

„Eager, I see,“ he commented.

Dan grumbled.

„I’m just trying to be careful,“ Phil explained himself innocently. „I can’t have you hurt for real.“

Dan stared up at him and finally, _finally_ , Phil gave in. Slowly and carefully he applied pressure to Dan’s gum, just like someone who was an expert at what he was doing.

The pain rushed through his body, burning hot and sweet at the same time and he could feel it all merging in his crotch as his erection slowly began to grow.

The pick left his mouth and with the pain the pleasure subsided as well. But then suddenly Phil’s lips had replaced his hands and his tongue was in Dan’s mouth, exploring and fighting for dominance. Before he could even think about missing the pain though, Phil started biting his lips with just the right amount of pleasure and the sparks that shook Dan were even more intense than the ones the pick had caused.

He gripped Phil’s neck with both hands to pull him even closer, and was rewarded with a light gasp. He smirked into the kiss, but then felt Phil’s hands trailing down his body and his last remaining bit of rebelliousness melted against the touch.

He shuddered, waiting for Phil to pull down his zipper, but instead felt fingers that had somehow discarded the plastic glove under his shirt, slowly traveling up his chest, gradually and lightly pinching him.

Dan flinched a bit every time Phil’s nails dug into his skin and leaned up, desperately trying to get him to do more. But Phil took his time, caressed Dan’s skin, practically driving him mad with the building want, until he finally began to brush against his nipples.

Dan breathed out shakily, and Phil pulled back just enough to whisper „If you really have that much of a pain kink you’re going to love this“ before taking a numb between two fingers and pressing them together.

Dan groaned long and deep as the pain washed through him and went straight to his cock that was straining almost painfully against his jeans.

„Phil,“ Dan moaned and whined at the same time.

„Be patient,“ Phil chided him and before Dan could protest he was pulled into another searing kiss that completely clouded his mind.

Phil kept rubbing and lightly pulling at his nipples, alternating between the two until both were throbbing with pain. Dan groaned with anticipation when Phil finally let his hand wander downwards again and teasingly started to stroke his bulge through his jeans.

„Hurry up,“ Dan grunted.

Phil chuckled. „For someone who’s about to be given a hand job in a doctor’s office where anyone could walk in you’re awfully noisy.“

Dan cursed him silently for being right. He forced himself to kiss back hungrily instead of making more noise like he wanted to as Phil slowly started to work on his zipper. The kiss was hard and demanding, just enough to keep him focused.

Phil didn’t bother to pull his pants down. He simply slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers and wrapped it around the base of Dan’s cock.

Dan groaned into the kiss and feel Phil smirk against his lips.

„Remember,“ he murmured, „don’t make too much noise.“

Dan was about to ask what he meant by that, but then Phil’s lips left his mouth and instead went down his throat and started kissing and sucking at the base of his neck and suddenly it took every ounce of self control he had to stifle the moan that slipped out of his mouth.

Phil started pumping his hand up and down teasingly slow while lightly biting the skin on his neck. Dan gripped Phil’s shoulders for simple support and bit his lip as he desperately tried not to let his heavy breathing turn into more. But as soon as Phil’s movements began to get faster and he could feel his boxers dampening it turned almost impossible.

„Please,“ he moaned and Phil simply responded by another sharp bite.

„Please, Phil,“ Dan repeated, his sense of dignity long gone.

Phil laughed. „Since you asked so nicely.“His lips returned to Dan’s and his hand increased in speed, slick with pre-come and twisting slightly.

It didn’t take for him to release after that, his orgasm washing over him like a tidal wave.

„Fuck,“ he whispered.

Phil smirked. „Exactly.“


End file.
